Trapped In MiddleEarth Part 2
by J. Jennings
Summary: Second installment. Finally finished. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is the second installment of the Trapped In Middle-Earth series. I don't own (blah blah blah) Lord of the Rings or Animorphs, only the characters I have created. 

**Trapped In Middle-Earth**   
**Part Two>**   
By: J. Jennings 

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1**   


It was days later. We were tracking a band of Uruk-Hai and Orcs. They had captured Merry and Pippin and were taking them to Isengard before Saruman. Aragorn stopped and placed his ear against a rock. 

"Their pace quickens. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" 

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas said. 

"Three day's and night's pursuit.. no food... no rest... and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." 

"Are you going to complain the entire time?" I asked. 

We stopped shortly afterwards. Aragorn bent down and picked up a broach from one of the cloaks the elves had given us. 

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." 

"Then that means they're still alive," I said with hope. 

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." Legolas said as he ran ahead 

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous we are over short distances." 

We continued our pursuit over the plains. I was exhausted but Merry and Pippins lives were depending on us. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. We had stopped to rest for a while. 

"A red sun rises," Legolas said. "Blood has been spilled this night." 

I heard the sound of horses approaching. We hid behind some boulders as a group of horsemen galloped by. Aragorn stepped out from our hiding place. 

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn called. 

The riders turned and surrounded us in a tight circle, pointing their long spears at us. 

"What business do you have in the Riddermark?" the leader asked us. "Speak quickly!" 

"Give me your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said. 

The leader dismounted and approached him. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." 

In a lightning fast move, Legolas had drawn an arrow and pointed it at the horseman. "You would die before your stroke fell!" 

The riders pointed their spears closer. I put my hand on his shoulder as Aragorn pushed his arm down. 

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, its King," Aragorn said. 

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider said and took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." 

He signaled to his men and the spears withdrew. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." 

"We are not spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." 

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." 

"But there were two Hobbits, do you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli demanded. 

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a rising pillar of smoke in the distance. 

"They are dead?" Gimli asked, refusing to believe him. 

"I am sorry. Hasufel! Arod!" Two riderless horses approached. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." 

They rode off and we headed toward the smouldering pile of Orc remains. Gimli searched the ashes and pulled out a small belt with a dagger sheath. 

"One of their wee belts," he said sadly. 

Legolas closed his eyes and said an Elvish prayer. "_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_." 

Aragorn kicked the pile of carcasses in anger and frustration. Then something seemed to catch his eye. He knelt down and touched the ground. 

"A hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled. Their hands were bound." He picked up a piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle, into... Fangorn Forest." He stopped at the edge of the forest.   
  


* * *

  
"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_" ("May they find peace after death.") 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   


I followed them into the forest. There was no sign of the two hobbits, but we came across some evidence that they had been there. 

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said as he studied the odd footprints. 

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said. 

Legolas could understand trees? He and Cassie should get along perfectly. The trees seemed to move as if they had a life of their own. 

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered. "Lower your axe!" 

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!_" Legolas said. 

"_Man cenich?_" 

"The White Wizard approaches." 

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn told us. "He will put a spell on us! We must be quick." 

Aragorn gave the order and we turned to attack. I morphed to Tyrant and struck out with my bladed tail. I was thrown back as Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected. Aragorn's sword became to hot for him to hold. We couldn't see due to the blinding white light surrounding the wizard. 

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard said. 

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. 

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" 

"Who are you? Show yourself!" 

The light faded and my heart literally stopped. Gandalf stood before us, dressed in white. I wanted to say something but the words were caught in my throat. 

"It cannot be! You fell!" Aragorn stammered. 

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." 

"Gandalf." 

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." 

"Gandalf!" I ran forward and hugged the old man. 

Gandalf looked at us and smiled. "I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." He lead us through to the forest. "One stage of the journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." 

Once we were out of the forest Gandalf whistled piercingly and was answered with a neigh. A white horse galloped into view. 

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas marveled. 

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." 

Gandalf mounted the horse and we rode off. Gimli and Aragorn on one horse, Legolas and I on the other. We came to a kingdom that sat atop a hill. 

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." 

As we entered the city gates a banner from one of the flagpoles fell to the ground in front of us. Gandalf covered himself with a grey robe. The villagers were silent as we passed by. 

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered. 

"I've seen Visser One scowl less than them," I said. 

Guards were at the entrance when we arrived. Gandalf smiled and greeted them. 

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame... By order of - Grima Wormtongue," the captain said. 

Gandalf nodded and gestured to the others to disarm. Aragorn handed over his sword and dagger as Legolas gave them his knives and bow. Gimli was reluctant to part with his axe, but did so. The guard looked at me and saw that I was (to his knowledge) unarmed. 

"Your staff," the captain said to Gandalf. 

"Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his - walking stick." 

The guard nodded and lead us into the main hall. I smiled as Gandalf leaned on his staff, pretending to be very old. An old man sat on a throne with another seated nearby. He whispered something in the king's ear. 

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf said to the king. 

"He is not welcome," the man said. 

I took this man to be the one called Grima Wormtongue. 

The king looked at Gandalf. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf - Stormcrow?" 

Grima whispered again in the king's ear then approached Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." 

"Silence! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf said "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf pulled out his staff. 

Grima looked at the captain. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" 

The guards attempted to attack us but we handled them without difficulty and without me needing to morph. Grima hid off to the side as Gandalf approached the king. 

"Théoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in shadows. Hearken to me! I will release you from the spell." 

Théoden laughed. "You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey." 

Gandalf removed his cloak and the room was bathed in bright white light. "I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." 

Théoden's voice changed. "If I go, Théoden dies." 

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." 

"Rohan is mine!" 

Théoden lunged forward and Gandalf pushed him back with his staff. He collapsed in his seat and a woman rushed to his side, helping him sit up. His face changed as the years faded from his features. He grew younger in seconds. He spoke to the woman once he remembered who she was. He looked at Gandalf. 

"Gandalf?" 

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." 

Théoden had Grima thrown from the palace steps and he disappeared. The villagers celebrated the return of their king. Théoden asked the whereabouts of his son, only to discover he was killed in a battle against the Uruk-Hai. He left to bury his son, I sat at the table in the Golden Hall, as they called it, and drank a little ale. A few swallows and I was beginning to get a buzz. Legolas sat nearby. 

"I hope Merry and Pippin are okay," I said. 

"I am certain they are," he said. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm too shit-faced right now to really feel anything." 

"You've never drank ale before?" 

"Where I'm from I'd be too young to drink stuff like this. I can in the next two years though." 

"You must miss your home." 

"There are some things I do, and others I don't," I said, referring to the Yeerks and my now ex-boyfriend. "I'm not even sure if I'll make it back home. I don't even think my friends have a way of finding me." 

"Don't give up hope," he told me. 

I looked at the ring Galadriel gave me and smiled. "I won't." 

The doors swung open and some guards rushed in with two children. One was passed out from exhaustion. They rested and were fed. Èowyn, the young woman I saw earlier spoke with them. Thier village had been attacked and burned by wildmen sent by Saruman. Gandalf told Théoden to fight and protect his people, but he was reluctant. 

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn stated. "Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." 

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Èomer cannot help us," Théoden said. "I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." 

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." 

Théoden glared at Aragorn. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." 

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.   
  


* * *

  
"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!_" Legolas said. ("Aragorn, something is out there!")   
"_Man cenich?_" ("What do you see?") 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   


Théoden ordered everyone in the village to retreat to the fort known as Helm's Deep. Gimli remarked how they should stand and fight when their king wasn't willing to protect them. Aragorn told him that Théoden was doing what he thought was best for his people. Gandalf stated that he was leading them to a massacre instead of safety. Gandalf got on Shadowfax and rode off to find reinforcements. We traveled with the villagers to Helm's Deep. Gimli told Èowyn of how dwarf women were often mistaken for dwarf men. I laughed when Aragorn remarked that it was the beards. I laughed even harder when Gimli fell off the horse. He tried to act like it was deliberate but I knew different. There was a commotion up ahead. Legolas and Aragorn ran to see what was going on. A moment later Aragorn came running back shouting. 

"Wargs! We are under attack!" 

Legolas was on a hilltop shooting the oncoming wargs and Orcs. I rode as fast as I could toward him. In a move that even Jackie Chan couldn't do, he grabbed the bridle of the horse and swung around and up behind me. Our two armies collided and we fought to the death. I dodged a sword that was swung at my head. I morphed my forearms where the blades of the Tyrant appeared and slashed my attacker. Gimli tried his best to fight but wound up under a pile of dead wargs. I went over and helped him out, then I was attacked by one myself. From far away they resembled giant hyenas, but it was completely different once I was face to face with one. It pounced and pinned me to the ground. 

"Damn you're ugly!" 

I placed my hands on it's fur and concentrated. I felt its genetic structure join with my own. The warg suddenly fell over dead. I saw Legolas standing close by. 

"I was doing fine on my own," I told him. 

I saw Aragorn being dragged by a warg. His hand was caught in the harness. They both fell over the edge of the cliff. 

"Aragorn!" I screamed. 

The battle ended and the remaining Orcs retreated. Legolas and Gimli were searching for Aragorn when they noticed me standing by the cliff edge. The Orc that had been riding the warg started to laugh. 

"Seems like your friend took a little tumble off the cliff." 

"You lie!" Legolas shouted. 

It was then he saw that the Orc was holding Aragorn's necklace. I stared at the raging river below me, hoping to find some trace of Aragorn, but with the river's strong current his body had been swept away. 

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden ordered. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." 

Legolas glared at him in anger. Théoden and his men left but the three of us remained, looking on in disbelief at the river. 

"I'll look for him. You two head to Helm's Deep with the others," I said. 

"And what if you don't find him?" Gimli asked. 

"I _will_ find him." 

I morphed to golden eagle and flew along the river searching. I finally found him lying on the river bank unconcious. I landed next to him and demorphed. I felt for a pulse. He was alive! 

"Aragorn," I whispered and shook him gently. 

"Stacey?" 

"Come on, let's get out of here. The others are making their way to Helm's Deep as we speak." 

I morphed to the warg I had acquired earlier and Aragorn climbed onto my back. I ran as fast as I could with Aragorn directing me toward the refuge. Hopefully we would get there before the two hour time limit was up, I sure as hell didn't want to spend the rest of my life trapped like this. I halted to a stop when I saw the army of Orcs approaching in the distance. 

Oh great,> I moaned. 

"We must hurry! It's not much further." 

I ran faster until I reached the gates of Helm's Deep. I demorphed before entering so I wouldn't frighten the villagers. 

"_Mae carnen, Stacey, mellon nîn_." Aragorn said to me. 

"_Hannon le_," I said. Legolas had taught me some Elvish so I could translate some of what was being said. 

"Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him!" I heard Gimli say. He approached Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" 

Legolas came and gave Aragorn a stern look. "_Le ab-dollen_." he said and smiled. "You look terrible." Legolas handed Aragorn the necklace. 

Aragorn left to inform Théoden of the approaching army. Anyone that was capable of wielding a sword was ordered to fight. Théoden looked at me. 

"You should go into the caves with the rest of the women and children." 

"This young lady has fought by my side," Aragorn told him. "She can hold her own in battle." 

"Very well, you should get yourself a sword." 

I raised a hand and formed the wrist blades on my arm. "I don't need one. I am not a witch, so don't even think it." 

"She is a worthy ally, my lord, I trust her with my life." 

Théoden nodded and went to prepare for the battle. We went to the armory to hand out armor and weapons. I pulled a chainmail shirt over my head, if I needed to demorph in battle I didn't want to be left vulnerable. There were men old enough to be my grandfather in there along with young boys. I could see that they were scared. Legolas and Aragorn got into an argument about children and elderly people fighting. 

"_Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" Legolas said. 

"Then i shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted back. He turned and stormed out. 

Gimli held Legolas back as he started to go after him. "Let him go lad. Let him be." 

"He just needs to blow off some steam," I told him. "He's just as afraid as anyone here."   
  


* * *

  
"_Mae carnen, Stacey, mellon nîn_." ("Well done, Stacey, my friend.")   
"_Hannon le_," ("Thank you.")   
"_Le ab-dollen_." ("You're late.")   
"_Nedin dagor hen ú-'erir otheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" ("They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!") 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**   


The time came for us to take our positions for battle. I helped the others get into their armor. I did a quick morph to see how mine would hold up. The chainmail held strong as I changed to Tyrant, it covered my upper torso well. Legolas handed Aragorn his sword. 

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." 

"_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_." Aragorn said. 

Gimli came in with his armor dragging the floor. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest." 

"Yeah sure," I giggled. 

The sound of a horn came from outside the gates. My heart skipped several beats. The four of us ran outside to see an army of elves entering the gates. Haldir stood before Aragorn. 

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance. We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." 

I stood with Legolas and Gimli along one of the walls overlooking the scenery. The army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai approached. There had to have been tens of thousands of them. I suddenly felt more afraid than I had ever been in my life as an Animorph. It would take a miracle for us to win this battle. 

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli groaned. The wall stood higher than him and he couldn't see anything. 

Aragorn came up to me. "Should they breach the gates I want you to guard the keep. Protect the women and children." 

I nodded. Aragorn told the elves not to show any mercy because would not receive any themselves. Gimli was beginning to get impatient. 

"What's going on out there?" 

I saw a smile appear on Legolas' face. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" 

"Don't make me separate you two," I said in a motherly tone. 

Gimli and Legolas laughed. Then an Orc was shot accidently by one of the elves. They roared in anger and charged. The battle had begun. The elves fired, then Théoden's men released an assualt of arrows themselves. 

"Anybody hit anything?" Gimli asked. 

The Uruk-Hai began climbing ladders and entering the fortress. I morphed and attacked. Gimli struck down an Orc. 

"Legolas, two already!" he cheered. 

"I'm on seventeen!" he shot two more Orcs. "Nineteen!" 

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" he yelled and began swinging his axe. 

This had now turned into a battle of egoes.   
  


* * *

  
"_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_." ("There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.") 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**   


Over the walls they poured. My tail cracked through the air like a whip severing the limbs of any enemy within reach. Gimli was counting every Orc he killed, hoping to beat Legolas who still remained way ahead of him. I looked down and saw a large ball being rolled into a small tunnel in the wall. Then I saw an Uruk-Hai running toward it with a torch. I knew now what the ball was for, if they couldn't fight their way in, they would blast their way in. Aragorn saw this too. 

"_Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!!_" Aragorn shouted. 

Legolas shot him twice but didn't kill him. He wall exploded and the Orcs began to enter through the hole. 

"_Stacey! Na Barad!_" 

I leapt the stone stairs and made my way to the cave entrance. The villagers recoiled in fear at the sight of me. It's okay,> I told them. I'm here to protect you.> I demorphed and kept watch. 

A group of Orcs came to the caves and stopped when I stood in front of them. 

"If you want them, you'll have to get past me first," I said. I was answered with howling laughter. 

I morphed to cave troll and roared. They looked up at me, uncertain of what to do. Who wants to be the first?> 

Apparently none of them did. They retreated back to the battle outside. The villagers cheered. Aragorn and the others were pushed back into the Keep, tired and outnumbered. Théoden had a look of dispair on his face, he knew we were losing. 

"The fortress is taken. It is over." 

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn shouted. Then calmly he asked: "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" 

One of the soldiers said there was a passage leading into the mountains, but with the overwhelming number or Uruk-hai and Orcs, they wouldn't make it very far. Aragorn ordered him to barricade the entrance and have the women and children head for the pass. Aragorn then persuaded Théoden to ride out and face the enemy with him. Legolas and I would join them. As the sun began to rise I saw a lone figure on horseback on the horizon. It was Gandalf. He was joined by another horseman, who in turn, was joined by an entire battalion. They charged the Orc army and before long the battle was over, we had won. We all celebrated our victory. I happily hugged Aragorn and Legolas and gave Gimli pat on the back. 

"You fought well Lady Berenson," Gimli said. 

"So did you. But Legolas' body count was still much higher than yours," I joked. 

He gave a hearty laugh. There was a thunderous boom and the air in front of us began to swirl. The soldiers and elves readied their arrows. A single figure appeared through the opening, horselike from afar, but more centaurian up close. My heart leaped with joy. Ketara! 

I saw some of the elves preparing to fire at her. "Dartho! Dartho!" I shouted (translation: "Hold! Hold!") and ran towards her. 

I squeezed her hard then gave her a stern look. "What the hell took you so long?!" 

My sincerest apologies Princess Stacey, but we were delayed.> 

"I'm going to let you call me 'Princess' just this once. Just this once." 

She smiled with her eyes. We must hurry. The dimensional portal won't remain open for much longer.> 

"Okay, be there in a sec after I say good-bye." 

She stepped back through the portal and disappeared. I looked at the others who were stunned by the creature they had just seen. I went over to Aragorn. 

"I guess this is farewell." 

He bowed his head. "It has been an honor fighting with you," he said. 

"Good luck in your quest." I approached Gimli next. "Keep your head up little man." 

He gave a slight chuckle. Legolas on the other hand looked upset that I was leaving. 

"Must you go?" he asked. 

"I have my own war to fight," I told him. 

"I shall miss you greatly." He leaned forward and kissed me one last time. "My heart goes with you." 

I held back the tears as I stepped through the portal. There was a flash of white and I was standing in front of Ketara and the others. Jason and Nicole ran over and hugged me, but our reunion was cut short when another figure came through the portal.   
  


* * *

  
"_Dago han! Dago han, Legolas! Dago han!!_" ("Kill him! Kill him, Legolas! Kill him!")   
"_Stacey! Na Barad!_" ("Stacey! To the Keep!") 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6******

**Legolas>**

I watched as Stacey entered the gateway back to her world. I was so overcome with emotion that I was running after her before I knew it. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. 

There was a blinding flash and then I saw Stacey with a gathering of people. I saw a blur of blue and felt a blade pressed to my throat. I realized then that the creature I saw earlier was holding the blade to my throat. 

"Ketara stand down!" Stacey shouted. 

Who are you?> the creature asked me. 

"I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. What manner of monster are you?" I demanded. 

I am War-Princess Ketara-Falan-Shayden of the Andalite homeworld.> 

"Ketara! Stand down now! That is an order!" 

The creature withdrew the blade which I then noticed was part of it's tail. Stacey looked at disapprovingly. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?" 

I lowered my head. "I couldn't bear being without you." 

She shook her head. "You have to go back. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. If you stay you could be killed or worse." She turned to the horselike creature. "Get that portal going. He's going back now." 

I cannot activate the portal. The main circuit board is fried.> 

"Can you get another?" 

Not without going to the Yeerk pool again.> 

She threw her hands up. "Well, I guess you're stuck here until we can get the necessary parts." 

"Who is this Stacey?" a girl with golden brown hair asked. 

"Oh. Legolas, this is my sister Nicole and my brother Jason," she pointed to the girl with golden brown hair and a boy with brown hair. 

"You hold a remarkable resemblance to Stacey," I said to Jason. 

"She's my twin sister," he said. 

They introduced me to the rest of the group: their cousin Michael, Stacey's friend Cheyenne, Jason's friends Travis and David. The creature known as Ketara was Stacey's cousin through Michael's father, who was the brother to Ketara's father. The only one left was a tall green creature with blades covering majority of it's body. 

"Who and what is that?" I asked. 

"That's Darrax. He's my... he's a Hork-Bajir," Stacey said. 

I had the feeling she was hiding something about him. But what I was uncertain of. This group of children and creatures called themselves Animorphs, the only ones protecting their world from being entirely enslaved by an unseen force. They came to an agreement as to where I would stay until the gateway was repaired. Stacey spoke with her friends as we walked through the forest. 

"How did you guys find me anyway?" 

"Ketara built an inter-dimensional scanner to track your genetic signature," Nicole said. 

"So, did you have fun?" Jason asked smiling. 

"Well, if call battling trolls and Orcs fun, then yeah I did." 

"You must not forget the battle we just won at Helm's Deep," I said. 

"That too." 

We came to a clearing in the trees and found myself staring in awe at the place before me. Strange huts were lined up next to each other, most had small lakes while others didn't. My train of thought was broken when several giant roaring creatures passed by at amazing speed. They looked like carts without horses. They seemed be confined to a narrow stone path. 

"What are these things?" 

"Automobiles," Cheyenne said. "We use them to cover great distances in a small amount of time." 

We crossed the stone path and approached one of the strange huts which they called houses. I was led inside and introduced to Stacey's aunt Rachel and uncle Tobias. Rachel looked at me skeptically. 

"Are you sure he's not a Yeerk?" 

"How can he be, he's an elf." 

She seemed comfortable with that answer. I could tell by looking at her eyes that she was a great warrior like Stacey. I found out later that she was a former Animorph along with Tobias. Travis' mother and Cheyenne's father were also Animorphs. I was shown my chamber and given clothes to wear (which were hideous looking). I was told it was necessary to look like everyone else so not to draw attention to myself. I changed and went downstairs where they were serving a meal. It smelled delicious and tasted just as good. Stacey seemed to enjoy it the most. 

"God Rachel," she said between bites, "you have no idea how much I've missed your cooking." 

She laughed. "I don't even want to know what you ate there." 

After our meal was finished everyone washed up and prepared for bed. I looked at some images hanging on the wall. Some were of Rachel and Tobias with Michael. The rest were of Stacey and her family. 

"That's my mom and dad before I was enslaved," Stacey said. "So much has changed." 

"I know you will be successful, I have seen the determination in your eyes during battle." 

She smiled. "I hope so. Get some sleep, I'll show you around tomorrow." 

I bowed my head and went up to my room, which was shared with her brother and David. The bed was rather cozy and I had no problem sleeping. The next morning Stacey took me for a ride in an automoile. I didn't like the idea of being confined to such a small space, but travel was indeed faster than going on foot. I was taken to a place called a mall where people in her world buy necessary items. I enjoyed our time together, it gave me a chance to learn more about Stacey and her world. There were so many things here, most of which I did not understand, but she explained them to me as simply as she could. We sat in the food court having lunch, I asked thousands of questions, all of which she answered. 

"What happened between you and Darrax?" 

"He was the one I was in love with. I know it might not seem possible with all those blades, but he has a human morph he uses when we're together." She glanced over my shoulder at something. "We gotta go. Now." 

"What is it?" 

She stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Controllers." 

I followed her out the door and to the forest. She stopped to catch her breath. I remembered her telling me about Controllers, that they were unwilling slaves to the creatures known as Yeerks. We walked hand-in-hand, listening to the soft breeze blow through the trees. I admired the many animals there, most resembled the animals back in Middle-Earth and some were completely different. 

"So what do you think so far? About my world?" 

"It is beautiful," I said. "But not as beautiful as you." I turned her towards me and pressed my lips to hers. "Still thinking about Darrax?" 

"Who?" 

I suddenly got a bad feeling. Like someone or something was watching us. The bushes around us rustled and creatures similar to Darrax and the form Stacey used for battle surrounded us. They snarled and held their blades at the ready. 

"Legolas, run. Get out of here now," Stacey told me. 

"I will not leave you!" 

"You have to warn the others! Now go!" She looked at me, and with the voice of a leader said: "_Si bado, no círar!_" 

As I ran I heard one of the Controllers shout to the ones who had started to chase me. "Let him go, we have the girl." 

I climbed a nearby tree so I could see what was happening. Two of the creatures seized Stacey and held their blades to her throat. A man stepped into view, I recognized him from the pictures in Stacey's home. It was her father. He approached her and smiled cruely. 

"Well, I see you finally made it back," he said. "And from what I hear you've brought a friend with you." 

"Leave him alone you spineless freak!" 

He laughed. "So you have feelings for him? That makes what I'm gonna do even more fun." 

She raised one leg and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back, but once he regained his composure he lunged forward and struck her down, kicking her in the stomach. I wanted so much to help her, but she said I should warn her friends. Her father clasped something around her neck and her hands were bound behind her back. The creatures dragged her away. I hurried as fast as I could to inform her friends. I only hoped nothing terrible happened to her.   
  


* * *

  
"_Si bado, no círar!_" ("Go now, before it's too late!") 


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** This chapter is rated PG-13 to R for graphic torture scenes.   
  


**Chapter 7******

**Stacey>**

I was taken back to the Yeerk pool where I was interrogated as to who Legolas was. I knew that if they found out about the Ring of Power there would be no stopping them from trying to get it. I wouldn't tell them anything no matter how much they tortured me. I would be sure they killed me before I betrayed Legolas and the people of Middle-Earth. I sat in a corner of my cell awaiting a visit from Visser One. Two Tyrants entered and pulled me to my feet, Visser One came swaggering in after them, carrying a baseball bat. 

"Let's play a little game. I ask you a question and you give me the correct answer. For every wrong answer, well... you'll find out. Who is this person you brought back with you?" 

"Go fuck a snail." 

My remark succeeded in getting the wind knocked out of me. "Wrong answer. I have a feeling this may take a while. Tell me who he is." 

"Never, so just go ahead and kill me." 

"I think I'll have a little fun first." 

He swung the bat and I flew across the room. I heard him snap his fingers and the Tyrants took me to another room where I was strapped to a table. Visser One pulled out a metal rod, sparks flew from the end. A stun baton. He stuck the crackling end to my ribcage, sending a wave of electricity through my body and making me scream in agony. He did that until the skin on my sides was charred and bleeding. I felt like I was going to pass out right then. I knew he wanted me to beg for death, but I wasn't about to give him the pleasure of carrying out that wish. He opened a small case filled with a variety of tools and took out a scalpel. 

"You remember that urban legend about the kidney heist don't you?" 

I screamed as the scalpel pierced my flesh and cut a line along my stomach. Tears streamed from my eyes, the pain was unbearable. He made another incision at the bottom of my ribcage. I struggled against my restraints as he removed the lower rib from each side. I choked on blood as my teeth were ripped out with a pair of pliers. Every joint was dislocated and nearly every bone broken. But he was far from done. A small group of Controllers were brought in, and when Visser One left, they ravaged me repeatedly. I was sexually violated again and again until I blacked out. I welcomed the darkness with open arms. I wanted it swallow me whole and never let me go. My last coherent thought was Legolas, and then everything was gone. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jason>**

We made our way to one of the known entrances of the Yeerk pool. Legolas had informed us of Stacey's capture by Visser One. He came along, though I completely objected. I didn't know what to expect once we found her, but I knew it wouldn't be good. Visser One has been known to torture his prisoners before killing or enslaving them. I didn't want to lose her either way. Not again. And as usual, we were attacked before set got ten steps inside. All of us, except for Legolas, morphed our battle animals and attacked. Legolas used his bow and arrow to kill any Hork-Bajir or Tyrant that got past us. He left the humans for us to deal with. 

We have to find Stacey and get out of here,> I said. 

She'd probably be in one of the cell blocks,> Michael said. 

Alright. Cheyenne and Legolas, you two come with me. The rest of you keep the Controllers distracted long enough for us to get out.> 

I ran with the two of them trailing close behind. We searched every cell until we found the one holding her. I felt the bile rise in my throat when I opened the door and took in the scene before me. Stacey was lying in a pool of her own blood that came from wounds all over her body. But what really made me furious was the Controller climbing off top of her and the other two standing around her. 

You raped my sister!> 

The Controller that climbed off her smiled wickedly. "Yeah. She was a great fuck, screaming and moaning like a whore before she passed out." 

I let the lion take over and pounced on him, slashing and biting, before finally ripping his throat out. Cheyenne's wolf morph snarled and snapped one's neck and Legolas fired an arrow into the last one's head. I demorphed and stood by Stacey, feeling for a pulse. None. I untied her and laid her on the dirt floor. 

"What are we going to do?" Cheyenne asked. 

"We're gonna have to do CPR. Hopefully we're not too late." Cheyenne breathed into her mouth as I tried to get her heart beating again. "Come on Stacey, don't quit on us now." 

After two more times she took one deep breath. Her pulse was weak but at least she had one. Legolas scooped her up and we ran for the entrance. Stacey's breathing was shallow and erratic when we reached safety and her heartbeat was slowing. She had to morph in order to survive. 

"Come on Stacey," Nicole pleaded. "You can do this." 

I sighed with relief when I saw the fur spread across her body in a black silky wave. Once she was human, she lay curled in a tight ball, shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks. I pulled her into a tight hug and tried to comfort her. I couldn't believe Visser One would do something like this to her. Apparently her trip to Middle-Earth interested him and he thought there would be some useful information to help him enslave the planet. I looked into her eyes, they were glassy looking. 

"It's okay, we're here now," I told her. 

She sobbed heavily. "Goddammit! I'll kill that asshole for what he did! Fuck saving Dad, I want his head!" 

Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke a language I couldn't understand. "_Hiro le hîdh_." 

Stacey seemed to understand though because she responded in turn. "_Hannon le Legolas, mellon nîn_." 

I heard Cheyenne whisper to Nicole. "Did you get any of that?" 

She shook her head. Legolas and I helped her to her feet. She was still too weak to morph so we walked home with Darrax and Ketara keeping watch from the sky. Once we were home Nicole helped her upstairs to bed to get some rest. Rachel came up to me. 

"How is she?" 

I shook my head. "Not so good. She's traumatized by what they did to her." 

"What happened?" 

We sat on the couch and I told her about the torture she went through. Visser One had practically performed an autopsy on her while she was still awake and nearly fried her with an electric cattle prod. Rachel got more and more pissed off with every word I spoke. I knew that if I told her about the three Controllers that were in there with her when we arrived she'd fly off the handle. 

She sat there rubbing her temples for a moment. "Is that all that happened?" 

"Yeah. That's it." 

"You hesitated. You always hesitate when you lie. You guys are my responsibility and I need to know what went on so we can do something about it." 

I took a deep breath. It was either tell her or face the wrath of Xena: Warrior Princess. "When we got there she wasn't alone in the cell." 

"What do you mean?" 

"There was a little group action happening that she was a part of unwillingly." 

"They gang raped her?!" 

"Until she passed out from shock and the loss of blood before that." 

She immediately called everyone for a meeting at Cassie's. I didn't know what she had planned but it couldn't be good. Visser One had stolen the innocence from one of her relatives and she wasn't about to let him get away with that. We got in the van and drove to the edge of town where Cassie's house was. Stacey was still resting so we left her home with Legolas watching over her. I knew he would protect her with his life but I still couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of my mind, like something was going to happen.   
  


* * *

  
"_Hiro le hîdh_." ("May you find peace.")   
"_Hannon le Legolas, mellon nîn_." ("Thank you Legolas, my friend.") 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**   


**Legolas>**

I was sitting in a chair in one of the rooms watching the moving pictures on the box in front of me. I learned this was called a television and that it was one of the many ways people learned about different parts of their world. Jason was kind enough to show me how to use it before he left with the others for their council meeting. I found that by watching the television I had learned a number of things about this world and of the people in it. Some of the things I found to be humorous and laughed out loud, most others were either sad or frightening. I jumped when I heard Stacey scream. I grabbed one of my knives and ran upstairs to see what was wrong. She was in her bed writhing and lashing out at nothing. She must have been having a nightmare about the previous events. I sat on the beds edge and shook her. 

"Stacey," I called. "Stacey wake up!" 

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. Her clothes were wet with perspiration. I hugged her tightly to stop her from shaking. 

"It's okay," I told her. "It is only a dream. I'm here now." 

"Where are the others?" she asked once she had calmed. 

"Rachel summoned them all to a council. They should return soon." 

"We're alone?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

She leaned in and kissed me. But there was something different about the way she did. It was more deep and passionate than before. Without warning I was shoved down onto the bed with Stacey laying on top of me, pinning me down. 

"What are you doing?!" I said pushing her off and standing up. "This isn't right. We shouldn't do this." 

She held my face in her hands and gazed into my eyes. "Do you love me?" 

"_Gerich meleth nîn_," I said. 

"Then how could this not be right?" 

She laid back, pulling me down with her. I felt her heart beating against my chest as we kissed deeper than we ever have before. All my emotions were poured into that kiss. I wanted to give myself to her more than anything at that moment, to surrender entirely. I felt something press against my side and then a sharp pain went through my body. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was Stacey standing over me holding a strange object in her hand.   
  


* * *

  
"_Gerich meleth nîn_," ("You have my love.")   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Stacey **

I stood there, staring in horror at Legolas' body, which now lay motionless on my floor. I wanted to scream but couldn't. I no longer controlled my body. I felt the fear rise within me as I heard the laughter from within my own head.

That was too easy, the Yeerk said.

What do you want with him? I demanded.

Visser One is curious about our new visitor. I think he would also be greatly interested in this Ring of Power. 

You can't! 

I won't. Yet. Not until Visser One administers the Kandrona supplement to me. 

So you're dependent on the Kandrona for survival? I smiled inside. This Yeerk was vulnerable.

Don't expect your friends to save you before then. Once I have delivered him to Visser One I will be immune to Kandrona starvation. The Yeerk took out a communication device and spoke into it. "This is Ramah-Nine-Eight-Six reporting. I have the being in custody. Requesting immediate transport."

The Yeerk called Ramah stood outside on the porch waiting for the pick-up crew to come get us. A large unmarked van pulled into the yard and two Controllers got out and went upstairs. A moment later, they came out carrying a still unconscious Legolas. He was handcuffed and placed in the back. We drove to one of the newer hidden entrances of the Yeerk pool located in a hangar at an abandoned air base. He was taken to one of the cells and chained to the wall. Visser One took the liberty of building a dungeon to hold his prisoners. Especially when I was his host. I only hoped the others would be able to tell I was a Controller before it was too late and someone else got hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** Legolas **

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to focus my vision. What had happened? I last remember being with Stacey about to... I saw her standing in front of me. I tried to go to her but I was held to the wall by chains.

"Rise and shine Prince Charming," she said.

But there was a difference in her voice, something sinister. I looked at her eyes and what I saw made my heart break, for behind those soft caring eyes was something of pure evil. She smiled evilly and laughed as I struggled to free myself.

"You may as well give up young Greenleaf, there is no escape now."

"Who are you!" I demanded. "What have you done to Stacey!"

"Stacey is now a prisoner within her own mind. My slave. I am Ramah-Nine-Eight-Six, but you may call me Ramah."

"I will call you nothing! You are not worthy of a name."

She approached and looked deep into my eyes. "You are brave little elf. But eventually you will break. Stacey did."

"_Ú i vethed Stacey_. Fight it!" I said, hoping she could hear me.

"_Ú i vethed_... _nâ i onnad_. _Le dagor hen ú-'erir otheri_."

"I will not give up on her. Not as long as my love holds true."

"I know that she craves your body. I'm surprised she hasn't made a move on you yet."

If I had one of my daggers then I would have cut that vile creature from her skull. The dungeon door opened and in stepped the man that was Stacey's father. Or rather, the body was that of her father. He glared at me and smiled.

"Well done Ramah. That was a lot faster than I expected."

"If I may inquire Visser, when do I receive the Kandrona supplement? I am due to regenerate tomorrow evening."

"Tell me about your friend first."

She told him that I was an elven prince from the realm of Middle-Earth. But for some reason she did not mention the Ring of Power. I knew from what Stacey had told me, that the Yeerk had access to every thought and memory in her mind. But I also remembered that most of them needed to visit their lake to feed every three days, while the rest had been treated with a special medicine to make them independent of their need to feed. This Yeerk had obviously not been treated and would die after tomorrow night if it had not been given the medicine. Perhaps she was waiting until then before she told him of the One Ring.

"Where are the other Animorphs?"

"They are away at a meeting."

"Bring them to me and you shall receive the treatment plus a promotion to full vissership once they are all infested."

"That should be no problem." She looked at me. "We have the bait right here."

* * *

"_Ú i vethed Stacey_." ("This is not the end Stacey.")  
"_Ú i vethed_... _nâ i onnad. Le dagor hen ú-'erir otheri_." (This is not the end... it is the beginning. You can't win this fight.") 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** Ramah **

I morphed and headed towards Cassie's. The meeting was still in session when I arrived. I had to play this perfectly. I demorphed outside away from the barn. I smeared dirt on my face and clothes and produced a few scratches. I then ran at full speed to the barn and stumbled in through the door panting.

"They took him!" I shouted. "They took Legolas!"

"Stacey calm down," Rachel said. "What happened?"

I took a breath. "The Yeerks came and took Legolas. I tried to help him but he told me to come get you. We have to hurry, there's no telling what they'll do to him."

We acquired owl morphs and flew to the entrance. When I was asked how I knew about this one I explained to them that I had followed the Yeerks. I lead them down to the cavern. They would not suspect a thing until it was too late. The entire time my host was trying to call out to them, warn them of the danger that threatened them. I pushed her to the back of my mind and ignored her; she was helpless now. We hind behind some shacks and surveyed the scene. I told them the plan to rescue Legolas. When they went to search the cells, there would be a group of Controllers ready with Dracon beams set on stun.

"Anyone have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Only one. We don't take orders from the enemy," Marco said.

I turned to look at him. They knew, but how? I slowly reached into my pocket and clutched the mini Dracon I had. There was a flash of blue as I raised my hand and then my hand fell to the ground. My host and I cried out in pain.

"Andalite bitch!" I cursed. "You cut off my hand!"

Be glad it was not your head, she sneered.

"How!"

Jason stepped forward. "I flew back to the house to check on you and saw the van out front. I didn't think anything of it until I saw you and a group of Controllers carrying Legolas out the door."

I quickly morphed to Tyrant and proceeded to attack when the Andalite struck again, severing my hindquarters from the rest of my body. All four of her eyes glared at me.

Demorph or I will remove your head. 

I reverted and received a blow to the side of my head, rendering me unconscious. When I awoke, I was tied to a chair in a stable at Cassie's barn. I tried morphing free but nothing happened. I then noticed the anti-morph collar around my neck. Legolas stood nearby with his bow aimed at me. I knew the others were not too far away. I scowled at the elf.

"Good to see you're not pretending anymore," he said.

"You haven't won yet."

We were silent for a while before he finally asked: "Is what you said about Stacey and I true?"

"Yes. She has lusted since the day she first saw you. And to tell you the truth, she is one kinky bitch. You ought to ask her about some of the thoughts she has."

Why are you telling him this? she asked me finally.

Because you're too chicken shit to tell him what is really on your mind, I said. You know you want him. 

It's none of your business what I want. 

Morning came and went and I began to grow weak from Kandrona starvation. If I did not find a way out of this, I would die. It was now close to sunset. I had only a couple hours left. I thought of every escape possible, but it was no use, without my morphing power, I was stuck. I decided then to accept my fate and let death consume me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Legolas **

The sun was setting. The final moments of the Yeerk's life had come and Stacey would be free. I watched her closely, never taking my eyes off her. The creature inside her mind glared back at me. Sweat ran down her face and she began to shake violently. The Yeerk screamed and struggled against the ropes that held her in place. I called for the others.

"It's happening," Rachel said.

"Legolas," Stacey called.

I wanted to go to her, to help her but Rachel held me back. "Wait. Not yet."

I hated seeing her in such pain. However, I knew that it was the only way. After what seemed to be an eternity of screaming and crying, the Yeerk fell to the stable floor. It was a disgusting sight to behold. Then it turned to dust and was blown away by a gentle breeze. I quickly untied Stacey and helped her stand. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"You are free," I told her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The two of us went for a walk in the woods, making sure to stay close to Cassie's in case something happened. She had her arm around my waist and head on my shoulder. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She was probably trying to cope with all the recent events.

"I'm sorry," she said at last.

"For what?"

"Deceiving you like that. Can you forgive me?"

"_Ú-moe edhored_. You were not yourself."

"But I still feel guilty. He used our love for one another against us."

I put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "If what he said was true, then we both want the same thing." I kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Someone clearing his or her throat interrupted us. Nicole stood a few feet away, a crimson blush spreading across her face.

"I hate to bother you during such a sweet moment, but Ketara has a new circuit board for the portal. It's ready."

"I guess this means you're going home," Stacy said with sadness.

I brushed her cheek softly with the back of my hand. "If only you could come with me. There are still many battles we must fight to save Middle-Earth."

"And I want to help, but my fight is here."

"I understand. You must protect your people, and I mine."

"I'll miss you," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

My heart ached. For the first time, I had found someone to love, and now I had to leave her behind. I returned to the stable with her. Her friends were waiting for us next to the same gate we had arrived through. Ketara pulled a lever and a bright swirling light illuminated the center of the gate.

I set the portal to send you back to the same place you arrived from just a few minutes after you left, Ketara said.

I nodded. I knew that Aragorn and the others would be traveling to Isengard to find Merry and Pippin by now. From what Ketara spoke of, it would be as though I were not gone long. I approached each of them, placing my hand on their shoulder, and said farewell.

"It was an honor fighting with you all. You are worthy warriors," I said. I approached Stacey. "I shall carry you with me in my heart for as long as I live." I kissed her one last time and stepped through the gateway. There was a blinding flash of light and then I was back in Helm's Deep. Aragorn and Gimli ran towards me.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Aragorn questioned me.

"I shall explain everything as we journey to Isengard."

We mounted our horses and rode to Isengard. It was a three-day journey, which would give me enough time to recount my adventures with Stacey and her companions. Aragorn and Gimli, even Gandalf, were amazed by my story, but were curious as to how I accomplished it all within a matter of minutes. I explained to them as best I could about Ketara's unique gateway.

"You went off, had an adventure, and didn't bother to take me along!" Gimli ranted.

I smiled. He was always wanting in on the action, no matter what it was. We set up camp that night to rest and regain our strength before continuing onward the next morning. As I lay in my tent, my thoughts went to Stacey. I missed her greatly and longed to see her once more. The following morning we set off again. I was silent as we traveled, not wanting to speak with anyone at the moment. I felt an overwhelming sadness deep within my heart as realized more and more that Stacey would not be with me during the final battles of Middle-Earth.

"Up ahead," Aragorn said. "Someone needs help."

I looked off into the distance and saw a hooded figure waving their hands in the air towards us. We hurried to their aide, but remained alert in case it were an ambush of wildmen. We halted a few feet away from them. They wore a cloak, their face hidden by the hood. Aragorn approached slowly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. But perhaps you can answer me this…" They pulled back their hood and I felt my heart flutter. "What's a girl got to do to get a ride around here?" Stacey asked.

**To be continued…**

* * *

"_Ú-moe edhored_." ("There is nothing to forgive.") 


End file.
